


Train Your Dragon

by poppy0606



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternative Universe-Ancient China, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy0606/pseuds/poppy0606
Summary: Ancient Chinese tale. A young, talented doctor healed a monster lizard. Together they defeated the northern invaders for the Emperor and lived happily ever after. (If only you can stand that kind of kinky style)





	Train Your Dragon

驯龙记

 

寒霜初降，小雪时节，酒镇朱家一名男婴呱呱坠地，取名朱琏，因为今年朱家长兄及第，二女出嫁，各种喜事接二连三，算起来这岁末添子已经是第八桩，所以朱琏又得了个乳名——八喜。  
朱八喜公子自幼聪颖，十二岁便考上举人，还差点中了解元。本来朱家希望这个孩子跟几位兄长一样入仕为官，不想十五岁那年父母急病，朱琏眼见双亲命误庸医之手，痛心之至，愤而放弃仕途研习医理，而后在酒镇开了一家药铺诊所，悬壶济世。  
转眼朱琏长成一位翩翩佳公子，在酒镇也算得上风流倜傥一表人才，再加上医术高明宅心仁厚，即便是本地的富绅闺秀，官宦小姐，上门说媒的都有不少，然而朱公子似乎对读书医病更为上心，婚姻大事丝毫不问，苦得无数少女望穿秋水，也只能盼着哪天有个头痛脑热，好请朱公子出诊。  
这一年原是风调雨顺，谁料忽然隔壁镇子就闹了妖怪，出没时飞沙走石，伤人无数，朱琏急忙赶过去救助伤病。他一向善良心软，看着周遭乡邻人心惶惶，甚至有人被迫离家背井，难免心里着急，想着光是治病救人也不是办法，还是要斩草除根的好。  
俗话说巫医不分，朱琏算不上半仙之体，但是仗着读过几本易经八卦和几分天真热血，提着宝剑带着符纸符水就上山去找妖怪去了。李寄十二三岁便能斩蛇，我堂堂七尺男儿还比不上小女孩吗？  
朱琏在山上转了几圈，找到了妖怪的山洞。此物约有两仗余，全身覆鳞，趴在那里鼻孔冒烟，一条长尾在身后摆来摆去。  
这位公子也是心大，居然笑出声来，“原来是个四脚蛇作怪！”  
这怪物倏地站起来，“你说谁四脚蛇？”  
“说你！你不好好在山上待着，偏要到镇子里为非作歹，伤害无辜平民。”  
“我有吗？我不记得……我头疼……”  
朱琏一听，把宝剑收了，“我帮你看看。”  
怪物警惕地往角落里缩了缩，两眼骨碌碌地盯着朱公子。大约是觉得他面容清秀，声音温柔，看起来可爱又可亲，过了半晌，慢慢把头伸了出来。  
朱琏攀着怪物的脖子爬上去，隐约看见它的耳孔中似乎被插入了什么东西，然而没入太深，而且貌似年代久远，几乎和血肉长成一体。  
朱琏看得心疼不已，拍拍怪物的脑袋小声说，你呆着不要乱动，我去给你取药。

给怪物治病实在不容易，还没等朱琏查看仔细，这四脚蛇突然又暴躁发狂，往外就跑。朱公子想也不想，大步拦到他面前，“不许走！”  
怪物两眼发红，呼呼直喘，四只爪子焦躁地在地上刨来跑去，四周腾起阵阵黑烟。按照这巨兽的身量，轻易可以把朱琏拍成包子馅，然而他两眼盯着面前的小人，虽然看起来焦躁欲狂，竟不再往前一步，过了许久，轰然晕倒在地。  
等他闻着扑鼻的药香醒来，已经不知道过了多久，面前摆着一地的药草和野果，旁边的石头堆的小灶上，瓦罐里的汤药嘟嘟嘟地冒着泡。  
他刚想动一动，发现爪子边靠着一个人，朱公子揉着红红的眼睛迷迷糊糊地爬了起来。  
“你醒了……不要乱动，我给你把药端过来。”  
怪物一脸嫌弃地看着这黑乎乎的汁水，拼命往角落里缩。  
“我给你把头上的东西拿出来了，但是你现在身体虚弱，还要多休息，好好调养，快把药吃了！不要往旮旯里躲，躲也没有用……喂！叫你别往旮旯钻你还钻……你出来！你再不出来我可叫你旮旯了……”  
怪物气得翻起了白眼。  
朱琏目不交睫衣不解带地照顾了好几天，怪物终于渐渐恢复。每日安静地四处转转，再也没有要发狂的迹象。这天夜里，朱琏在山洞里睡得正香，忽然被一阵怪异的响动惊醒，怪物晃了几晃，化成了人形。  
原来这怪物许多年前还是一条小兽，正修行中被一群顽童捉弄，将一只挖耳勺生生插进了他的脑袋里。也是他命大，负伤而逃竟没有死。大抵世间之物，凡有九窍者，皆可以修行成仙。可是这只小兽无端端被伤了一窍，修为无法正常提升，脱不了兽形不说，一旦功力运行不畅还会走火入魔，就出了之前下山伤人的一节。如今被朱琏解通了关节，终于修成了人身。  
可是因为之前真气被滞太久，还是留下了后遗症。这一番变化身形大抵是人形不错，但是面容肤发还是有些褪不去的爬行类特征，特别是额头上，还无端端留了个挖耳勺的印子。  
朱琏看着眼前这人目瞪口呆，半晌才说，旮旯，原来你还真是个壁虎精。  
怪物看看手脚，摸摸脸庞，一脸的懊丧。不过好歹也是修为提升了一大步，朱公子安慰了他一番说其实勺子头还蛮好看的，又跟他说他在酒镇有个药铺，要是再有什么需要可以去找他，就告别回家去了。

又是一个月过去。不知怎么，朱琏竟不免时时惦记这条四脚蛇，想着他现在许是到其他地方云游，跟各样虫蛇鸟怪交流心得去了，到底是人妖殊途，也不能指望他记得自己吧。  
一天夜里，朱琏点着灯对了半宿账本，正要上床休息，忽然一阵阴风吹开窗扇，化成人形的怪物正站在房间当中。  
朱琏脸上藏不住的惊喜，“旮旯，是你……”  
然而怪物却沉着脸，冷冰冰地说，“你不是什么正人君子，我要杀了你！”  
朱琏吓了一跳，“我到底是哪里得罪你，你说出来我也好死得明白啊！”  
“你摸人家大姑娘的手，一天摸好几个，还看她们看好久，还说好多柔情蜜语。我都看到了，我要为民除害。”  
朱琏急得直跳脚，“我是大夫啊！那不是摸是把脉啊！望闻问切你懂不懂？”  
“真的不是调戏良家妇女？”  
“发誓不是。”  
怪物一言不发地走了。  
第二天药铺里来了一个荆钗布裙的蒙面妇人，进门就说是得了皮肤病，捏着嗓子要找朱大夫。  
朱琏一听就知道是谁，哪怕是蒙得只剩眼睛他都认得，看到他这个打扮简直哭笑不得。  
“你来这里干什么？”  
“我来看大夫，我也要你把脉，也要望闻问切。”  
“又不是没有给你治过病！”  
“那时候脑袋不清楚，不记得了。”  
“你……还有好多病人排着队呢……要不，”朱琏小声说，“明天我带上食盒，找个没人的地方一起吃饭，再跟你聊？”  
蒙面妇人终于哼哼唧唧地挪出了药铺。  
只是家里的书童和伙计发现主人从此多了个出门野餐的习惯。

“所以说，你到底有没有名字呢？” 朱琏一边吃一边问。  
怪物默默想了一会，“其实我是记得我有一个名字……叫……仪琳……”  
朱公子一口蛋炒饭喷了满地，“我还叫令狐冲呢！算了，还是叫你旮旯好了……”  
怪物气得鼓起了嘴，“那我要叫你什么！”  
朱琏想了想，“要不你就叫我八喜吧，自从父母过世就没有人这样叫我了。”  
旮旯和八喜就这样吃饭聊天，一天天也不寂寞。

“你知道过百里之外有个百秸城吗？” 有一天旮旯问八喜。  
“没听说过啊！”  
“你当然没有。很久很久以前，文昌帝君下界巡游，路过百秸城，被城主当贼人捆了扔进了牢里。后来玉帝听闻大怒，派我去将整个城毁掉……”  
“你真就这么做了？”  
“当然，天雷天火降下来，烧得一块砖都不剩。然而时运不济啊，恰好王母娘娘的七公主不小心遗失了最宝贝的玉镯在城里，没来得及取出来就被烧没了，于是我也就被玉帝贬到了下界。”  
又过了几天，旮旯又说起了百秸城。  
“玉帝让我毁掉整座城和城中百姓，我在城楼上坐了一天，看城中人来人去，安静生活。于是我向他们透露了玉帝将要降灾，等他们离开之后，我毁掉了一座空城……这就是为什么我会被谪到人间。”  
“等等，这和你之前跟我说的不一样啊！到底哪个是真的？”  
“它们都是真的啊，我的好大夫。”  
八喜无可奈何地笑了笑。  
有一天旮旯又说，“你知道我才不是什么壁虎精。我的父亲是麒麟兽，因为不小心看上了一条菜花蛇，才生出了我……”  
“随便你怎么说。” 朱琏宠溺地看着他，并不反驳。

这一年北狄犯境，天子征兵，朱琏接了军帖就开始打包行李。  
旮旯旋风一般地跑来，“你不能走！”  
“职责在身，由不得不走。”  
旮旯急得跳脚，“你缺心眼啊！哪家的少爷公子是自己去的！”  
“我不去，自然还要有人去；我是个医生，也许去了还能救下几条生命。”  
“那要走一起走！”  
“你这个样子，怎么跟我去军营啊！”  
“那我……变成你的坐骑好了……”  
旮旯努力地念起变形诀。  
还是之前的留下的糟糕的后遗症，变化腾挪总是有点欠缺。这一变不太像马，倒是有几分像穿山甲。  
八喜也不好笑出来，只能将就着给这匹怪马套上马鞍马镫，随军上战场去了。  
骑着这么个东西免不了招来异样的眼光，八喜只好逢人就解释说，这本是良种好马，只是牝马生产之时在马厩里不慎被驴踢了，骨骼略有畸形，后来又各种害病，所以模样有些古怪，所幸跑起来还是像匹千里良驹，再加上从小家养的有感情，就一直留在身边。  
八喜每次一边说，一边像摸宠物一般在旮旯头上各种摸，完全不顾这壁虎精在旁边已经气得直打响鼻。  
“想不到你还真能瞎编！”夜深人静的时候，旮旯忍不住偷偷挖苦。  
八喜微微一笑，“我有一个好老师。”

军营的席总兵见朱琏是个读书人，样子也文弱，心疼他秀才当兵，就留他在身边做了个文职。本来他带来的坐骑要征用上战场，无奈这马太丑脾气又太暴，没人敢骑，也就偶尔由八喜带着运个粮草什么的，其他时候就是吃吃喝喝睡睡，反正他只要看着八喜没事就好，谁输谁赢或是死了多少兵将，他倒是一点也不放在心上。  
可是旮旯看着八喜的脸色一天天阴沉下去，知道战事多少有些不妙，也不免焦躁起来。这仗照这么拖下去，什么时候才能回去！  
于是这天夜里，旮旯缩了身形，当真变成一只小壁虎，溜了出去。凌晨回来，把敌方将军的首级扔在了八喜的房门口。  
席总兵心下大喜，看不出你小子貌不惊人却身怀绝技，于是拔寨起兵，命八喜当阵前先锋，敌方群龙失首本就有些自乱阵脚，忽见对方一个蓝衣小将骑一匹怪马奔袭而来，左突右冲如入无人之境，一时溃不成军，席总兵乘胜追击，收复了好几座城池。  
朱琏公子一战成名，回来时竟然毫发无伤，只是他那匹怪马血染了披挂，受伤极重。  
只是好景不长，狄王急派出两名亲王率军增援，战况又是一时僵持。  
旮旯想要故伎重演，不料这一次因为前番负伤太重，虽然成功刺杀了两名亲王，行踪却被人发现，险些丧命没能回来。  
八喜看到被射成刺猬的旮旯差点晕过去，抖着手用光了他最好的金疮药。  
传来消息敌方领兵的倆亲王和上次的将军一样诡秘遇刺，这功劳又记在了八喜的头上。  
狄王这下可是坐不住了，对方这是出了妖孽，这仗要是这样打下去，国中还有没有可用之将了？  
为今之计，只能议和。  
北狄要降，当然是好事。只是这降书加了一条，要交出刺杀亲王的凶手朱琏，以慰狄王丧兄之痛，否则战至剩一兵一卒，绝不停战。  
席总兵脸黑心仁，答得干脆：朱公子是保我江山社稷的有功之臣，皇上封赏都来不及，怎么可能白白送给你弄死。有此良将要打也是我们胜，怕你了？  
只是八喜自己知道，再动刀兵双方必有死伤，而且，他也再不能让那只壁虎精去冒险了。  
“席总兵，区区一条性命能换两国百姓的和平，这买卖合算啊！”八喜轻松愉快的口气，就像他刚捡了个什么大便宜一样。  
签降表文书那天，全军上下臂缠黑纱，看着朱琏戴着颈枷脚镣被押走，一些之前受伤被朱公子照料过的小兵哭得泣不成声，一片哀痛，一点也不像是刚打了胜仗的样子。

旮旯一觉醒来，炸了。  
我就知道这个混蛋给我喝的药里做了手脚，不然我怎么会睡了三天。  
他想去追已经来不及了，一来他身子没好全，再说他也不会飞。  
好在他在天庭还有点人脉，烧了一道符托二十八宿的斗木獬向上边递话，只要是能把他的八喜救回来，哪怕他赔上这几世的修行，一辈子在地上做只四脚蛇，永不回天庭。  
传回话来只有一句：为了一个凡人，你当真？  
要命都随你拿去，天上一日人间一年，再不快点八喜骨头都化灰了！  
然而斗木獬再没给回信儿，也不知上边这是准了还是没准，急得旮旯在地上干吐血。

狄王听说杀他大将和俩兄长的幺蛾子给带回来了，心中大悦，倒不主要是报仇，这种幺蛾子不除，以后国土怎么南扩？他一边下令把朱琏押进监牢，一边让刑部加紧拟好罪文檄书，昭告天下，然后就是要找个日子枭首示众，不不，凌迟处死。  
狄王白天想得挺好，晚上却做起了噩梦，梦里一个黑大怪掐着他的脖子说他抓到的这位朱琏公子天庭有人罩着，断不可伤他。要是他胆敢把人处死了，天庭一把火连他的三宫六院太祖太后公主王子全灭掉。  
狄王惊得夜半坐起，却听得外面鸣锣打鼓一片吵嚷，一问是西边殿脚无端失火，烧塌了半壁厢房，所幸是空房，并无伤亡。  
狄王只觉得一阵恶寒从头到脚。  
真不能杀掉这只幺蛾子么？狄王有点不信邪。要不把他推出去在京城游街，要是民情激愤，一拥而上一人咬上一口他也活不了，这样也不是我要下令杀他，罪总是怪不到我。  
京城百姓知道害他们兵败的罪魁祸首被押解回京，早就议论纷纷，摩拳擦掌。现在听说大王要拉他出来游街，一时间万人空巷，大家都要来看看这个杀人不眨眼的魔头是什么样的三头六臂。  
等皇家卫队把囚车推出来的时候，人群全都愣住。哪有什么穷凶极恶的魔头，只是一个二十七八岁的俊秀公子，大眼睛，娃娃脸，温柔又天真的样子。粗布囚衣穿在他身上怎么看都显大，被风刮得呼呼响。北地深秋，朱琏赤脚穿着单衣站在囚车里，冻得嘴唇发白，却没有怨也没有怒，那善良悲悯的眼神，叫人看得心疼都来不及。  
街还是要游的，只是那些之前准备好要扔的烂柿子石头子儿什么的都用不上了。一群年轻的姑娘小伙追着囚车两眼放光，火气旺的连鼻血都喷了出来；另一群人跑到皇宫门口嚎啕大哭，说大王肯定是抓错了人。  
游了一天街，卫兵报告说犯人倒是没事，只是后来老有人向囚车里扔鲜花，这大秋天的也没什么别的花卉，最后装了一整车菊花回来。  
唉，天意啊！  
狄王坐在殿上，欲哭无泪。

旮旯见到八喜的时候只是愣愣地站着，说不出一句话来。八喜也就这么陪着傻站了半晌，最后终于望了望日头说，“你要是不说话我可要走了，还约了去兵部演礼上朝见皇上。”  
“那你要带上我，省得皇上架子大，又欺负你。”  
八喜笑笑，把变成小壁虎的旮旯笼在了袖里。  
进宫见了皇上，汇报被狄王特赦一路南归的经过，各样繁文缛节，论功行赏。  
然而天子看到八喜生得可爱，又是文才武德兼备，不免动了点心思，问他家里可还有什么亲人。  
八喜只当是皇上跟他寒暄，眨巴着眼回答说父母早亡，阿姊出嫁，兄长都在外地为官，家里已经没有什么人了。然后他又想起了什么，把旮旯从袖子里掏了出来，“还有一只壁虎陪我。”  
皇上哈哈大笑，说，很好很好，朕的三公主正待字闺中，不如就招你做驸马吧！  
八喜吓得目瞪口呆，张嘴刚想说什么，却被周围一片“恭喜万岁贺喜万岁”的声音淹没。皇上乐呵呵地退朝下去了。  
国家有排山倒海之力，眼看良辰吉日也近，宫里立刻上下忙碌，筹备起喜事来。  
只是八喜和旮旯坐在屋里，面对面发愁。  
“你这就是一步登天了吧，挺好，我也算是给你报了恩了。”  
“谁说这婚事我就答应了？”  
“那你写折子拒了啊。”  
“问了席侍郎，他说当着文武百官连皇上的面子都敢驳，会死得很惨。”  
“那三十六计只有走了。”旮旯挠头。  
“我们把话说清楚，你这是叫我丢官罢职欺君罔上跟你跑路啊！”  
“你准备好了我们就走。”  
八喜笑得很好看，“那你等我留封书。”

三公主听说新招的驸马才貌双全，这几天真是又欢喜又忐忑，可老也没有新驸马的消息，不免有些心急。这天几个小太监急急忙忙跑进来说驸马有了消息，可是又面有难色吞吞吐吐的样子，就知道出了乱子，小太监们抖抖地呈上驸马留下的一封书信：  
曾与石龙一见喜，遍尝五味有余甘。  
怜子心中存厚朴，王不留行亦无缘。  
命断血流沙场易，守宫锁阳万千难。  
白纸留书从今去，当归熟地常合欢。  
公主又急又气，哪有心思细读，一眼看过去这纸上大半篇都是药名，也不知道这郎中出身的驸马开的是什么方子，一把将信摔在地上，吼道：  
“快说！驸马到底哪里去了？”  
“报告公主，驸马和他的壁虎私奔了！”  
“啊？！”

 

（完结！XD）

注：一见喜、五味子、余甘子、莲子心、厚朴、王不留行、断血流、守宫、锁阳、白芷、当归、熟地、合欢都是中药名。

补记：定稿的时候删掉了一段：旮旯见不得八喜被新兵欺负踢伤了人，八喜替他受罚，后来觉得上篇才虐完医生还是让他缓缓吧；还有一段是八喜照顾完伤员还想去看一下伤马，结果太累晚上在马厩睡着了，然后就发生了一些事情…… XDDD拉灯！（为什么没写还要说出来？因为圈儿冷啊！！！圈儿冷到说说脑洞点个火柴取暖都是好的啊~~）

P. S. 蒙脸嘎致敬大糕说过的蒙脸梗，可惜这个AU背景不能让阿拉伯小医生说“this is my third wife”了XDDD；旮旯致敬上邪太太用百度翻译看文的岁月，太太辛苦了！！求出本！！（抱腿！）  
又，你们造写这个AU最开心是什么吗？我终于不用把他们在我脑内的对话从英文翻译成中文了！！！上一篇那句“for your information”我脑内转了好几个来回，也没翻译出Garak说这句话时的装腔作势，怒摔！！  
又又，你们造我是忍得多辛苦才没真把它恶搞成白蛇传AU……


End file.
